Immunity to transplacentally induced mouse lung tumor is related to a cross-reactive antigen present on many lung tumors of strains C3Hf, C57BL/6 and DBA/2. This antigen is a normal tissue constituent in strains A and BALB/c, which are genetically susceptible to lung tumors. The role of this antigen in genetic susceptibility and resistance to lung tumors is under study.